


Yo Boy

by MikuHinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on Yo Girl from Heathers, Hallucinations, Kaede Attempted To Commit Suicide, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuHinata/pseuds/MikuHinata
Summary: Shuichi has felt many emotions through his life, but this heavy pressure in his chest had to be the most unidentifiable, worst emotion he had ever felt in his entire detective career. Especially with the news he had received about his best friend from Tsumugi Shirogane.





	Yo Boy

"Kaede Flattop took a ringing around the neck last night, holding a suicide note."

Shuichi felt his stomach drop as he stared at the girl who said it so...casually.

"Oh my god! Is she dead?" He was afraid of the answer, but he had to know, to know if everything that has happened was the source..._if it was his fault._

"Just a little crushed throat," Tsumugi waved off the concern in his voice, "Just another fangirl trying to imitate her idols, and _failing_ miserably." There was something in her words, almost suggesting like it was only a fan gone wrong. She turned and sashayed away from the horrified male, her presence practically dripping with arrogance and a cold touch to her demeanor.

Shuichi felt his feet give away, a hand pressed firmly against his mouth, either to suppress his sobs or his lunch, as he slid down the lockers. He could hear the hallucinations, swirling and chanting in his head. Whispering to him. _Mocking him._

**Yo Boy**

**Keep It Together**

**I knew you would come far**

**Now your truly a protag**

**Smell how much of a hero you are**

Those haunting images....1 female, 2 males. Those people who he truly despised now. Shuichi let out a choked noise, barley aware of what he was saying to himself. "Kaede, i'm so sorry....."

**Yo Boy**

**Feel a bit punchy?**

**She's not looking so well**

**Still you've earned that ahoge**

**Come join**

** _Junko in HELL_   
**

Those 3 entities started this mess in the first place. It was all THEY'RE fault this happened.

1 - Causing the global disastrous world

2 - Choosing talent over identity.

3 - Following through with the game

Shuichi felt a heavy pressure in his chest when he entered the house, feeling more pressure when his aunt and uncle ran in. 

"Where have you been?" his uncle asked sternly.

"We've been worried sick!" his aunt said with worry in her eyes. "Your friend, Ouma, stopped by. He told us everything."

Shuichi froze, slowly lifting his head to look at his aunt. "....Everything?"

"Your depression? Your thoughts of suicide?" his uncle explained. "He even showed us your copy of Moby Dick!" his aunt said in distress, shoving a thick novel into his pale hands. 

Shuichi opened the book, his eyes scanning the noted pages which all seemed to hold thoughts on the inferiority on humanity and the beliefs on the afterlife. 

**"He's got your hand writing down cold." **Shuichi could feel the she-devil breathe in his ear.

"Please honey, talk to us." Shuichi couldn't stand his aunt's pleading. It hurt so much.

"No you wouldn't understand." It was true.

"Try me! I've experience EVERYTHING your going through right now." No, she hasn't. Shuichi felt that same tug of pressure in his chest, for reasons unknown.

**Guess who's right down the block? **

"Your problems seem like life and death-"

**Guess who's climbing the stairs?**

"I promise, there not!"

**Guess who's picking your lock?**

"YOU don't know what my world looks like!!" Shuichi finally responded, his heart pounding as he recognized the pressure in his chest. 

**Time's up! Go say your prayers!**

Shuichi pushed past his aunt and uncle, sprinting up the stairs frantically, his demons following him with a taunting leaving their ghostly lips.

**Shuichi's running on, running on fumes now**

**Shuichi is totally fine**

**Shuichi's gotta be trippin' on schrooms now**

**Thinking that he can climb**

**Shuichi is done for, there's no doubt now**

**Notify next to kin**

**Shuichi's trying to keep him out now-**

Shuichi slammed his bedroom door shut, panting as he leaned against it, closing his eyes as he attempted to calm himself and his breathing.

**TOO LATE! **

** _He got in_ **

"Knock, knock"

Shuichi's heart stopped for a moment, his head turned to look at his window. It was wide open. 

Fearfully, he threw himself in his closet, locking the door from the inside as he flinched at that _voice._

"Sorry for coming in through the window," the voice continued nonchalantly, "Dreadful etiquette, I know!"

"Get out of my house!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, just let me know!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
